


The Cat’s out of the bag, for now.

by MikeyMyears



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: Alex is a cool cat. Literally, Honestly I’m kinda scared this is my first story on here, M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyMyears/pseuds/MikeyMyears
Summary: At 20 years old, Martin Cobblepot never thought he’d have to have this conversation with his fathers. He’s a grown man! He knows what he’s getting into! Or does he?...
Relationships: Edward nygma/Oswald cobblepot, Martin Cobblepot/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“Martin! We need to have this conversation some time!” He hears his father yell.. Well one of them. ‘We want you to be happy! Maybe if you find someone now it’ll be good for you!’ Nothing in the world could have prepared him for this. Martin stops and thinks for a second. Nope, absolutely nothing. 

Around dinner time the topic gets brought up again, this time by Edward. “So, Martin, have you at least met anyone you may be interested in?” He says resting his chin in his palm. ‘No, not yet.’ Martin signs, and immediately after starts poking at his food when Olga serves it onto his plate. 

“Dad... Dads, I doubt he’s gonna find someone if you two keep at it like this.” Ethan sneers across the table. Oswald shoots him a look that just screams ‘Shut up if you know what’s good for you’. 

‘No, it’s okay Ethan is most likely right’ Martin signs and excuses himself from the table, careful to push in his chair and turn away quick enough so no one sees his tears welling up. He would love to have someone to be by his side. Look at his fathers! Sure they’ve had their ups and downs, but they’re happy together. 

“Great job Ethan!!” He can hear Oswald remark behind him. He can’t deal with this right now, what is up with everyone suddenly expecting him to fall in love? Hell, Oswald didn’t fall in love until later in his life and neither had Edward. He just doesn’t understand why it’s such a big deal.

Settling down onto his bed he decides a nap would be the best for him, it’ll clear his mind for a while. That is until he gets an apology text from Ethan. Whatever happened to Edwards ‘no phone’ policy at the dinner table? He unlocks his phone and spots another text from Ethan, and it makes his eyes go wide.

EC: I may or may not know of someone you might like lol

Martin sighs, of course he does. He gives in and responds to his new matchmaker brother.

MC: Oh? Like who? You know I don’t like your group of troublemakers.

EC: hey! that wuz mean. anywho he doesn’t run around with me. he’s got his own group.

That makes Martin’s anxiety grow even more. If he doesn’t even know him that well why would he set him up with him?!

EC: don’t worry he’s chill. not a mean bone in his body. kinda dumb too but in a cute way.

Oh great, of course it’s another dim witted Gothamite. How is he supposed to impress anyone like that? 

EC: (sent 2 pictures) 

EC: his names Storm. Alexander is his furst name lol. 

Martin clicked on the first picture in the file and was a bit taken back. This Storm guy was pretty cute looking. But looks are something entirely different from what he’s looking for. He needs personality. The picture was a screenshot of a profile. This guy was actually 19, and lived on the other side of Gotham from him. Which was a bummer but at least they were in the same city. 

Maybe tomorrow Martin could get more information from Ethan about this Storm person. Then he could finally get his Dads off of his back. He knows they’re only asking for good reasons though, nothing like potential new alliances or anything like that.


	2. The First Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin decides to go through with Ethan’s idea. Maybe it isn’t as bad as he thinks it is, even if he may be a bit weary.

Maybe this isn’t such a bad idea after all? What could really go wrong? Well, actually plenty of things could go wrong but that’s not the point! Walking down the main hall of the Cobblepot Mansion, he spots Oswald by the fire with Edward cuddled up to him. They look so happy together, hopefully that is what will come to be with Storm?

“Martin! Good Morning, how did you sleep?” Edward asks with a smile. Ever since this whole thing started they’ve been acting suspicious around him. ‘I slept well. I have some good news for you two’ Martin signs and smiles afterward. Which makes both of his fathers brighten up immediately. “And what would that be Martin?” Oswald shoots him a small knowing smile. 

‘Ethan has set me up with someone! I’ve heard nothing but good things about him of course.’ Martin smiles brightly, he could honestly get used to this warm feeling. “He? What’s his name!?” Edward launches off of the couch and leads Martin to the couch as fast as he can. 

————————————————————————-

Later on that day, Ethan sends him Storm’s number and tells him to have fun. Anxiety be damned, this was a whole new feeling. He isn’t a very ‘All or nothing’ person, but that’s exactly how he feels right now. How did Ignatius ever talk to his exes? Probably because he keeps calm under almost every circumstance. Stone cold poker face, almost all the time. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he types the number into his contacts and gets to typing. 

MC: Hello! Ethan told me that we would be great friends! I was wondering if you may be interested in chatting? :)

Martin cringed at his own message, he sounds desperate. But as soon as he sent the message he can see that the other boy is typing.

ASC: Howdy, Ethan Cobblepot? Ohhhh okay! Yeah, what’s up Cat? 

His brows furrow together. The only person he knows that is named Cat is that Selena lady. Even then, he keeps on.

MC: Yes, He is my brother. A bit annoying but overall pretty okay. How are you doing btw?

ASC: (has read your message 1 min ago)

Oh no, did he say something? Oh no- Oh god, he already fucked this up. Never mind, Storm starts typing again.

ASC: Sorry bout that bud, I’m trying to cook and type at the same time. Not the bestest idea.

Between the corny typing and the nicknames Martin can’t help but feel a fondness for the boy. This isn’t going as bad as it could have. He would have to thank Ethan for this later definitely. They text each other the whole day and finds out that Storm is a mechanic in downtown Gotham, who owns his own pool hall and gang. Ironically called “The Pool Boys”. They aren’t a violent gang but like to create anarchy for the City of Gotham. They also throw amazing parties, as Storm was ecstatic to tell him. 

Honestly Martin is excited, and they set up a date and time at the Iceburg Lounge to meet. Of course that was Oswald’s idea. They seem to be even more excited than Martin is, and that night Martin fell asleep daydreaming about what the boy would be like in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many ideas coming to my brain for this and I’m so happy about it... writers block? Who’s she??


	3. Roll the dice, pay the Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings can be a bit scary, but not as much as this one. Will Martin’s parents approve of his new date? Or will they be star struck?

At 10:00 Martin would be meeting Storm at the Iceburg Lounge. At 10:30 he is going to make his move at impressing Storm. At 10:45 he would be presenting his talents and his know how. At 11:00 he would meet his parents and at 12:00, they would hit the town. 

All of these instructions were written on Martin’s hand, and he’s had to dab them with a cloth just so they wouldn’t melt off from his panic induced sweat. Everything was going off only with a few minor hitches. One of their bartenders tripped over an exposed wire and knocked into a wine rack. Then, a bodyguard called in sick, which wouldn’t be so bad if he wasn’t calling Martin’s personal cellphone to get the news out. Something about forgetting the Lounges number or whatever.

Storm was going to be driving to the lounge. Martin had offered to get him someone to drive him personally but the other boy had insisted on driving himself. Martin didn’t mind of course, perhaps he was suspicious and just wanted to make sure he didn’t get kidnapped. He could understand that personally. 

Dressed in his finest suit he picked a booth nearby the windows deciding he would sit and have a lookout across the dark city. Maybe he should’ve set this date at an earlier time. But considering the lounge was more lively at night he thought it to be a great idea. 

“Keeping lookout hmm?” He heard a familiar voice say as he soon saw Edward slide into the booth beside him. ‘Go away, he might think I’m weird for having my parents so close to me.’ Martin joked. “Now you know Oswald would take offense to that.” Edward said smiling and raising an eyebrow. “Has he said anything? Where he was? If he’s standing you up?” Edward leaned in and started to tap his fingertips on the table. ‘I doubt he would, he seemed excited last night when I asked him, I just hope he has a good time.’ 

Right on cue a loud rumbling of an engine could be heard pulling into the back parking lot.(Of course Martin told him to park back there, he was special.) Edward laughed softly, “Looks like that would be my sign to leave, I’ll go tell Oz your boy is here.” He winked and swiftly left leaving Martin red from embarrassment. 

————————————————————————-

Getting up he decided to pat his suit front down and put on a smile, walking to the entrance of the bar area. In walks a boy, or should he say man? With fiery red hair and high eyebrows. Black rimmed glasses lined his face, and a goofy grin was on his mouth. A solid black leather jacket, complete with dark cuffed jeans, engineer boots and a black shirt was what Storm had chosen to wear. His hair quaffed high into a pompadour which really spoke volumes. 

So, Martin was on a date with a greaser.. amazing. His parents were going to have a ball picking at him for that. Different, he did have to say. Since his date did look like he stepped right out of the fifties and into his presence. A waving hand caught his attention and he snapped back to reality. “Martin? Hey! I brought you some flowers, I was kinda stumped on what you would like so I got one of each flower.” And that he did.

Lining the bouquet was everything from a rose to a lily, to a daffodil and to a daisy. Bringing out his notepad he started to write and a quick glance to Storm’s face showed patience... interesting. ‘That was very nice of you, and a bit cute. I’ll show you to the booth I picked out for us.’ 

Sitting down Martin leaned the bouquet against the window sill. “I know I’m a bit underdressed, this place is really nice! You’re parents own this? Hey! You look really nice by the way!” Astonished by the onslaught of questions Martin just blinked, ready for the questions to answer themselves. “Oh, sorry I’m just really excited, and nervous too yaknow?” Storm cackled. His laugh was nice, although a bit surprising to be coming out of such a short body. Sticky and loud, just like Oswald. They would get along just fine together. 

‘Yes my Father owns this club, he always has to have it looking extravagant. They both do. And thank you :)’

“Wooow, my Ma never really owned anything like this. This is beyond words really. Hey? Uhh I don’t know how to ask this, but do you sign? I really hope my lips are easy to read.. I can slow down if you need me to. I just don’t wanna assume anything.” Storm trailed off with an awkward laugh and a look down.

‘Yes I do actually, do you sign as well? That would make things so much easier’ Martin signed at Storm. ‘And no, I’m not deaf.. I can hear you just fine’ he ended with a smile. “Oh! Yeah I can sign, I just kinda learned out of curiosity honestly, but I’m glad you can hear me...Not that that would be a problem!” Storm finished quickly holding up his hands. Martin has to laugh, this guy was just too cute. 

After ordering their drinks Storm looked a bit confused for a second. He had ordered something alcoholic and they just...Let him? ‘My parents care but they know that I won’t over-do anything.’ Martin explained and Storm relaxed. “Hey, that’s cool! At least they keep an eye on you though. My Ma just didn’t really care yaknow? But that’s for another time, I’m sure your parents are real cool.” He laughed again, this time softer. ‘Yes actually, they were really wanting to meet you. They won’t stop breathing down my neck for it.’ Martin rolled his eyes. This whole plan was hectic.

“Ah, parents can be like that. So, is there anything I should or shouldn’t bring up? Don’t wanna go into talking about nothing touchy like dogs to a cat person yaknow?” He cackled. Martin just couldn’t get enough of it honestly. ‘Just don’t mention anything about Oswald’s limp..Or say that riddles are annoying.’ Martin giggled. Although, he knows Edward would probably keep Storm here all night with his riddles, and from the sound of it Storm would probably let him.

Storm nodded and by then they got their drinks to their table. A Dark N Stormy for of course, Storm. And a nice Martini for well, Martin. They couldn’t help but laugh at how ironic their drink choice was. “So, what is it you do for a living? I’m sure Ethan told you about my career choice huh?” Storm asked taking a sip from his drink. Martin bit his lip, how was he going to say this lightly without giving everything away so soon? For all he knew Storm could be scared off or worse, not keep any secrets.

‘I’m a businessman of sorts, I work along with my fathers. Let’s just say my family get things done.’ Martin smiled mischievously, he was proud of himself for that explanation. “Oh? Hey that’s cool. If anything from the looks of this place I should join in on the business too hmm?” Storm joked. Martin froze in place, what does he say, what does he say?! He curses himself for not having those notecards Ethan suggested. But no, he’s got this in the bag. ‘Of course, I’m really hoping you would enjoy it.’ He said and reached across to put his hand on top of Storm’s.

They spent the next hour just talking about everything and nothing, home towns and dreams they’ve had and who they knew mutually. Apparently, not too long ago Storm had a run in with James Gordon after a bust on Storm’s pool hall. Claiming, that someone with an active warrant was hiding out there. After Storm let them look around they eventually found nothing. That was until after they left Storm moved a piece of wall to let the boy out who had the warrant. His name... was Ethan Cobblepot, the very same Ethan that was Martin’s brother. Ah, so that’s how they knew each other. Not a bad start at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to everyone!! Sorry for the delay, I’m sure hoping this year will be way better than the last one! Comments are appreciated! <3


	4. Play Nice now you hear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the parents!! Martin only wishes he could read minds to truly see what everyone is thinking. Maybe this meeting could be a little easier.

“I’ve got this in the bag Martin! What is there to worry about?” Storm cackled while he was being led to Oswald’s office, by a very impatient date. ‘A lot, a whole lot.’ Martin thinks, but decides not to say to his new date. 

Reaching the end of the hall is an old wooden door, complete with candles in racks above the frame on both sides. Man, this really does kinda look like a dungeon opening to anyone new. Martin knocks a small tune into the side of the frame, and a loud “Come in!” Is shouted from the other side.

Opening the door he drags Storm through and quickly shuts it behind them. He can practically hear his own heart beating hard. Can practically feel it all the way into his throat. ‘This is Storm, Storm meet my parents.. Edward and Oswald.’ He signs and tries his best to smile. If only he could stop sweating so hard underneath his collar he might feel a bit better. Storm steps forward with a blinding grin, outstretched hand in air and shakes Oswald and then Edward’s hand frantically. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you two! I’ve been so excited!” Storm says, somehow making his smile grow wider. Which in turn makes both of his Dads’ smiles grow bright.. especially Edward’s. Edward scoots off of his seat on the edge of Oswald’s desk and slinks up behind Storm, placing a hand on his shoulder and leans in.

“Riddle me this; I am something you earn, and something of great value. I will stick with you only if you stick with me as well.. but I can also be bought. What am I?” Edward asks, leaning back and smirking. ‘That one is easy, protection.. but why would they bring that up.?’ Martin thinks to himself, solely hoping that the greaser would get this right. 

“Hmm.. is it..? Protection?!!!” Storm jumps wide eyed and mouth open in wonder as he stares at Edward’s face. Edward chuckles and nods his head yes. “I haven’t seen someone get that excited over one of your riddles in a while dear.” Oswald says with a deep chuckle of his own.

“We trust that you’ll protect our boy, with heart and soul.. He’s very dear to us of course.” Oswald says folding his hands and leaning forward over his desk. “I’m sure you wouldn’t like to find out what would happen if you didn’t..” He takes a sip from his whiskey glass sitting on his desk, never tearing his gaze away from the ginger. 

“Oh! No worries!!” Storm says with a giggle, “I really like him so far, ya ain’t gotta worry about that.” He finishes casting a look over at Martin. Martin’s face is as pale as a ghost and eyes as wide as an ocean. What he was so desperately hoping wouldn’t happen did happen. Now he’s going to be scared off and never come back-

“Please tell me another one! And a hard one, I just know I can get it!” Storm bounces and balls his fists to his chest. A small ‘smack!’ Could be heard from Martin’s end of the room. A hand rested in the middle of his face. He’s never facepalmed harder in his life, and that’s saying something considering who his brothers are. 

Edward’s tips his head back and laughs, but not enough for his green bowler hat to fall off. After wiping away an imaginary tear he nods his head and starts to go on with more riddles. Looking back at his other father with a ‘Please save him, I don’t want to be here all day’ look, he walks over and grabs a chair to sit beside Oswald. 

“He’s really something hmm?” Oswald asks looking at Martin with a knowing smile. “I’m sure you’re going to be the one protecting him.” He laughs and pats his son’s back. Martin shakes his head and smiles. Despite being a bit dense, and maybe a bit wild, he likes the younger boy. 

“Ahaha!! That’s a good one! I almost didn’t get it!!” Storm cackles loud smacking his own knee and folding over with laughter. “I’m sure you didn’t..” Edward says giggling to himself and shaking his head. “Can we keep him Ozzie? He’s adorable!” He asks still giggling. 

—————————————————————————

Later on Martin managed to pry Storm from his parents’ grasp and led him down the hall. By the time they were leaving, Storm managed to leave both Oswald and Edward both in stitches, get quizzed about how many American states he knew, and proceeded to showing them his impression of Dolly Parton. Which wasn’t bad in the slightest by the way, it just made Martin want to crawl in a hole and say goodbye to the world.

“Hey! I was having fun! I was only halfway through Jolene!” Storm protested back over his shoulder while Martin dragged him out of the Lounge by the back of his jacket. Thrusting the back door open he led him to his Cherry Red 1957 Chevy Bel-Air. 

He let go and signed, ‘You promised to drive me around, I want to see what your pool hall is like.’ He huffed and crosses both arms over his chest. “Awee, baby we can go! I want the boys to meet ya!” Storm said smiling and walking over to the passenger door to open it for his date. 

Martin smirked in victory and slid into the seat, grabbing his seatbelt and buckling in. A few seconds later Storm got into the driver side and put the keys in the ignition. The motor roared to life, loud and promising. “Alright baby, let’s hit the town. But first, lemme show ya how fast this bad thing can go” He says with a wink and a hard slam to the gear shift, whipping the car into reverse. 

This was going to be a Hell of a ride indeed. And Martin was absolutely living for it.


	5. Home Sweet Home! Almost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin is invited into The Pool Boys’ territory. Will he enjoy it? Or will he be uncertain? Stay tuned for the next episode of ‘Wacky Races!’.. I’m only joking, or am I?

“WOO! Man I LOVE doin that!” Storm cackled as they sped past the GCPD building. Martin has been through a lot in his life. But nothing could’ve prepared him for the day he’d be in a hot rod car speeding down a freeway while his (boyfriend at this point?) was showing him he could drive with his feet.

A quick glance his way showed concern, and immediately Storm slowed down. “Hey Curly? You alright?” He asked continuing to glance back at both him and the road. Martin peeled his hand away from his death grip on the leather seat and produced a shaky thumbs up.

“Alrighty then, I just don’t want ya getting all sick on me okay? I shouldn’t have done that with someone new heh.” He laughed softly. Then put one hand firmly on the steering wheel. Martin released the seat and got comfortable again only for something warm to touch his leg.

Storm was rubbing small reassuring circles with his thumb into his leg. No matter how mad Martin wanted to be at him he couldn’t help but smile. He decided he wanted to keep this one around for a while. The moment was cut short however as a siren blared only once and blue flashing lights appeared in the mirrors. “We’ve got visitors! What should we do hun?” Storm looked over at Martin with a cheeky smirk. 

Martin signed, ‘Do you have a way of getting out of this or should we just play it cool?’. With a quick glance back then forwards Storm decided. “I’ve got a way outta everything Cat, I just need your verdict...Mr. Cobblepot.” Storm said smiling again. All Martin did was flick his hand forwards pointing ahead and they were off. 

“Very good choice!! Couldn’t have thoughta’ One better!” Storm cackled as the sirens behind them switched on completely and the car gave chase. “I need some drivin music, we’re gonna take a detour!” Storm shouted over the blaring noise outside. He punched the dial on the radio and cranked it up about five notches. 

The beginning of ‘Golden Earring’s ‘Radar Love’ started pounding through the speakers. A look at the speedometer said they were going about 95 on the freeway and Martin jumped for joy in his seat. Storm gripped the wheel with both hands and leaned forwards, checking in his side mirror for a second and glancing back at the road. 

“HANG ON SWEET THING!!” Storm shouted and Martin’s hand flew up toward the ceiling handle. They didn’t call them ‘Oh shit!’ Handles for no reason. Squealing tires and a quick gear change made the car swivel around in the middle of the street. It was like tricking a bull with cars. Only they were the bright red bull hauling ass through Gotham. Flying right past the cop car they then took a sharp right down another road. 

A dark alley is what they were met with barely wide enough for the car to fit through. But they made it out to the other side in two seconds flat breaking out onto another main highway. The car behind them still giving chase. Trash cans and stray papers flew off of the car as they pulled onto the road. At this time, the drum solo was blaring and Storm whooped and hollered to turn it up, which Martin obliged. 

They swerved around other cars like knives through butter. A quick glance back showed the angry faces of other drivers and the police car far behind. Yet another turn was made and they drove underneath a small bridge. Martin quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and watched the cop car drive right past the small road. 

“Is he gone?!” Storm asked brightly, still high on adrenaline. Martin shook his head ‘Yes’ so hard he thought his brain would fall out. “Victory is ours!! Yeah!!” Storm shouted stopping the car for a second, leaning over and kissing Martin with gusto. Martin’s eyes widened and he flailed his hands at his sides before giving in and eventually landing them on the sides of Storm’s neck. The other boy leaned back from the kiss and patted Martin’s cheek before returning upright and putting his hands on the steering wheel. 

“You’re cute ya know that?” Storm said cackling afterward. Martin leaned back in his own seat, hand landing on his lips. That was certainly something, and he enjoyed it alright. The car started moving again and at a reasonable pace. 

—————————————————————————

Pulling into the side garage of Storm’s “humble but not really- abode” as he calls it the car switches off. He slowly opens the passenger side door and Storm does the same to his door, only for Martin to realize he wasn’t wearing his seatbelt. He’d have to get him for that later. 

For now, he has a game of pool and a cute redhead waiting for him and he’d dare not to miss such important things. His date was really living up to his name so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all know how I said I didn’t know who writers block was? When she’s made herself known to me only for me to bitch slap her outta my way. I HAVE FANFICTION TO WRITE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone likes this, it’s just a little something I randomly thought of. Alex is totally not a self insert mwahaha. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Also, criticism is very appreciated!!


End file.
